detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Misadventures In Babysitting
Misadventures In Babysitting is the third episode of Season 3 and the 30th episode overall. With Barrage still missing, the head of the Parent's Council, Kimmie's mom Cassandra, has students look after their own robo-baby for 24 hours. But Lee suspects she's up to something. Description (Plot) *''Lee Ping's Bedroom/ HQ'' "Step right up ladies and G's, cause we got brainwashing phones! Missing principals! A new completely insane principal, plus things being made to look like they never existed. If only there was just one person who had all the answers. Someone at the top, someone who could explain why Vice Principal Victoria and Lynch set me up as a patsy. Why Biffy's parents may or may not have designed the brainwashing phones. Why Barrage is gone. Who put captain crazy in charge of our school and seriously, where did my mum learn to fight like that?" *''Flashforward'' While carrying a mechanical baby Lee Ping is confronted by a trio of Dogs that Lee refers to as "nice evil doggys" before they attack him. *''8:10 AM'' Tina Kwee and Chaz Monerainian announce that with ex-principal Phil Blompkins now fired the Parents and Teachers are in the middle of a Meeting to find a replacement, until then all classes are canceled. Biffy Goldstein calls a meeting with Lee, having finally caught up with his parents Biffy learns that the phones were a special order from their parent company Mann, Wurst & Finnwich. Additionally Biffy has determined that the words said at the beginning of The Prank Song are also Mann, Wurst and Finnwich. In addition to owning the lab where the phones were made they also own Green Apple Splat and the company which manufactured the supplies for The Prank, and they're all owned by Cassandra McAdams, Kimmie McAdams mother who is also the head of The Council that Victoria was working with. When Lee goes to question Kimmie Biffy stops him, according to Biffy Kimmie doesn't even like Lee, believing he uses his "bad boy prankster rep" to try and make himself look cool. When Lee questions how Biffy knows anything about Kimmie Biffy's silence speaks volumes. To this end Lee calls in Camillio Martinez and tells him to meet him in the cafeteria. *''8:30 AM'' Lee and Camillio arrive to question Kimmie, just when they're making progress Holger Holgaart arrives and spills Lee's drink onto Kimmie, Lee's attempt to fix it making it worst. Kimmie thus bans Lee from her presence for a week while she goes to her locker to get a spare shirt. Chaz and Tina announce over the intercom that the council has an announcement for the student body, and to report to the Gym immediately. *''8:40 AM'' Cassandra explains that the decision has been made to cancel school for the time being, on one condition, every student in the school will be required to take home and look after their own robotic babies. The babies can mimic a wide variety of emotions and bodily functions and have three standards by which the students will be judged, green is good, red is bad, blinking red is very bad, if more time in red then green is spent the student in question will fail. During the assembly, which Lee doesn't attend because he was in the bathroom, Irwin Dexter and Beth are shown bringing with them the chart that pairs up the students for the school wide project, Lee learning he's paired with Tina and enjoying the prospect. However Lee decides to take advantage of the project by intentionally crashing into the board and rearranging it so that he is paired with Kimmie instead. *''8:45 AM'' Finally attending the announcement Lee learns that Cassandra is the one giving it, realizing he just sabotaged alone time with Tina for nothing as he can just ask Cassandra in person. Unfortunately Lee loses Cassandra to a lookalike, leaving the assembly to chase after her. Much to their mutual displeasure Kimmie learns she's paired with Lee, Brandy Silver is paired with Irwin, Tina and Chaz are paired with each other, as are Holger and Camillio, while Biffy is single with Twins. Lee follows Cassandra to the council room where he is barred from entering by his mother. Camillio comes up with the idea of holding "Baby Party day" at Kimmie's house, where in theory Lee will find Cassandra later. Unfortunately Brandy diverts the party to her condo, something that Holger agree's with and leads the conga line there. Camillio states he'll divert the party back to Kimmies while Lee works on Kimmie. Kimmie however has no intention of Hanging out with Lee, instead Lee has to try and use more soda to divert her home, while successful in getting her home Lee is still banished from her presence. *''9:40 AM'' Lee is following Kimmie home when he is met up with Biffy, Biffy claims he knows where Kimmie lives and can get Lee inside if he helps him look after Axe and Cherry, his robotic twins. Meanwhile at Brandy's condo she and Irwin are plotting what Camillio describes as, "their baby's delusional conquest of earth." Camillio requests that they relocate the party to Kimmie's but Brandy intends to use the party to try and become the new top dog of the Glamazon's. *''10:35 AM' Lee and Biffy arrives at Kimmie's home and is confronted by a trio of dogs, one of whom is Mr. Margolious, Kimmie tells her dogs to lay down. Biffy is able to take advantage of Kimmie's fashion sense by reminding her that by keeping her Baby in the same outfit that it came in it will be dressed the same as everyone else's, prompting Kimmie to order both boys up to her room to help her change the baby's clothes. Meanwhile back at the party Camillio is still trying to convince Brandy to relocate to Kimmie's, this time by knocking over her snack bowls. However Brandy forces Camillio to clean up the mess. Holger however gets the idea to trash the condo, get Brandy mad, kick everyone out and thus relocate to Kimmie's for the party, unfortunately Holger already begins before Camillio can stop him. *10:45 AM'' Biffy and Lee arrive in Kimmie's room, Kimmie going to find her old baby cloths. Lee finds Cassandra's auto-biography and discovers baby photo's of Kimmie and Biffy inside it. This prompts Kimmie and Biffy to go down Memory lane while Lee goes to spy on Cassandra. Seeing Cassandra go into a secret elevator Lee tries to follow her but Axe starts crying, leading to the dogs to corner Lee. Picking up where the preview left off Axe's spit up distracts the dogs allowing Lee to enter the elevator. Lee calls Biffy with a update, telling him about the secret tunnels underneath the house, unfortunately Kimmie answers the phone instead. Meanwhile Camillio, having failed with the subtle approach, intends to make Brandy relocate the party. Unfortunately Holger puts his plan into motion, realizing that making the babies eyes connect causes them to flash red he triggers a puke fest. Meanwhile Lee is spying on the meeting with the council, hearing them mention 704 14 75, a operation set for tomorrow. Leaving before he is caught he's confronted by Biffy and Kimmie, wondering why he's spying on the meeting. Getting the chance to talk to Cassandra at last she claims that she doesn't recognize Lee, and chases him home with his robo-baby. *''9:12 PM'' Lee attempts to contact Biffy but between losing Axe and breaking up him and Kimmie Biffy officially breaks off their friendship. After Lee leaves his room his baby, and everyone else's, plants recording bugs in everyone's rooms. Trivia *'Goof:' Rud appears twice on the board of students. *'Goof:' Goob appears thrice on the board of pairings. *A careful examination of the board before Lee knocks the pairings down shows that Cam was paired up with Holger even before Lee tampered with the matches. *The episode title references the 1987 comedy film "Adventures in Babysitting". Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Series 2 (AUS)